


Brightest Future

by petmunchkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I’m a gross sobbing mess pls don’t look at me pls), (I’m kidding pls don’t I have no money SWEATS), Fluff, I just included that bit bc I couldn’t help myself sO SUE ME, M/M, dorky dorks in dorkland, quick thing I wrote in celebration of chapter 207, sort of friendshippy, sort of shippy-shippy, the epilogue/bonus is definitely KageHina tho, the feels!!!, whichever you want is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petmunchkin/pseuds/petmunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Because!” Hinata says, and then he finds his voice again and in rapid succession words tumble out, some of them slurring and blurring together with how fast he’s saying them, “Because this is so great and so awesome and I can’t believe you’re going to this training camp and it’s all of Japan—<i>all</i> of them, Kageyama, <i>how cool is that?</i>—and I can’t—I’m just—I <i>can’t</i>—I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” he blurts.</p>
</blockquote><br/>So Kageyama gets offered a training camp...<p>(Is it weird if Hinata is the more excited of the two?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest Future

**Author's Note:**

> quick HC I wrote for the new chapter bc FURUDATE STRIKES and IT’S SUPER EFFECTIVE and now I’m ~~dead~~ fainted
> 
> ~~someone get me to a Center pls I need help~~

“Stop that,” says Kageyama.

“I can’t,” says Hinata.

“No seriously, dumbass, stop it!”

“I _told_ you—”

He can’t.

Honestly, Hinata _really_ can’t. He’s not lying and he’s not trying to annoy Kageyama (for once), he legitimately can’t stop himself from trembling and shaking and jumping—albeit awkwardly, because he’s also trying to push his bike at the same time—and making these dreadful, squeaky noises in the back of his throat, that sound a lot like he’s failing at imitating a rubber duck.

Thing is, he’s too excited. _Thing is,_ he can barely contain himself, this is him _containing himself._ Hinata’s not sure what he would do if he were to actually let go of all of this excitement all at once, he has a terrified, sickening feeling in his stomach that Kageyama might not appreciate.

“It’s just— _I’m so_ —” He makes a wild flailing motion with his free arm that almost hits Kageyama in the face. Kageyama glares. Hinata ignores it.

He can’t even articulate himself properly at this point, but for all that it is embarrassing and dumb, it’s not much of a surprise, after all, it’s happened often enough before. But it’s hardly ever been this bad for him and he’s sort of worried that people think him insane right now, he’s gotten the odd questioning look from a few passersby on the street as they’re walking (jumping in Hinata's case).

Kageyama beside him shakes his head, huffs in obvious exasperation. “Why are you so excited about this anyway?” he says, like he’s annoyed and reasonably done with Hinata’s antics. Which comes as no surprise either—for either of them—it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Because!” Hinata says, and then he finds his voice again and in rapid succession words tumble out, some of them slurring and blurring together with how fast he’s saying them, “Because this is so great and so awesome and I can’t believe you’re going to this training camp and it’s all of Japan— _all_ of them, Kageyama, _how cool is that?—_ and I can’t—I’m just—I _can’t—_ I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!” he blurts.

He’s too self-contained in his bubbly excitement for a moment, wobbling on his feet trying hard not to spontaneously combust—because— _ew—_ that he doesn’t notice that Kageyama’s stopped walking. When he looks back, Kageyama’s looking at him with an odd expression on his face, something between anger and annoyance and confusion and sort of disbelief, and something else Hinata wouldn’t be nearly as good at interpreting if he didn’t already know Kageyama so well: genuine surprise.

“What,” Hinata says, honestly.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything back. He just looks for another second or two before he starts walking again, taking longer and faster strides this time, easily overtaking Hinata. Hinata scrambles to go after him. Kageyama seems somewhat annoyed to him—maybe with good reason?—but Hinata knows better, he’s pretty sure he isn’t, or not entirely at least. Kageyama’s probably just unable to express what he really feels which is—well, it’s typical Kageyama, really. Stupid Idiot. (Hinata smiles.)

They walk the rest of the short way in silence, and Hinata’s excitement doesn’t die down, if anything, it just grows even stronger until it almost threatens to spill over. Maybe it’s a good thing they’ll part at the intersection, he thinks then, because then he has a chance to calm down if he doesn’t see Kageyama and constantly think of what he’s been offered and just how awesome that is and just how much Hinata, despite their ongoing rivalry, truly wishes him the best. But why would he not.

He also has a growing suspicion that once he does get home, he won’t be sleeping much tonight—which is all Kageyama’s fault and Hinata’s going to hold him responsible, it’s at least worth fifty tosses and ten meat buns—because he’ll just be tossing and turning in his bed, squeaking and shouting out random words into the night like “All of Japan!” and “Training camp!” and “Kageyama!” and “Awesome!” and “Bakayama!” and “So cool!” and “Arg dammit, I have to catch up to him! Quick!” (His sister is going to be so furious with him.)

When Hinata turns to say goodbye, at last, he doesn’t expect Kageyama to look at him with a shocked expression, which in turn shocks Hinata. “What?” he says, confused, a little panicky, briefly looking behind him just in case there’s a werewolf or something, you never know. “What’s—”

“Why are you crying!” Kageyama shouts at him, and then there’s sudden, deafening silence.

Hinata wonders what Kageyama is talking about, he’s not—until he feels the unmistakable dampness at the corners of his eyes and rolling over his cheeks and oh. _Oh._

Okay, he’s crying.

“What the fuck,” Kageyama says, sounding exasperated and bewildered and panicked all at once. It’s sort of funny, or it would be, but Hinata can’t stop crying. “Why are _you_ crying,” Kageyama repeats, and the way he looks at Hinata is nine parts scary, three parts hilarious, and one part incredibly, stupidly endearing, the latter of which absolutely doesn’t suit him at all. It makes Hinata sort of smile, even through the tears.

“Shut up,” he says, sounding pathetic and a sobbing mess but he couldn’t care less, “I hate you,” with none of the force required for such a rude statement. “I’m just so fucking happy for you, don’t you get it,” he cries, and then, before he can stop himself—before he can be stopped by Kageyama—before Hinata can overthink this and realise it’s possibly the stupidest, possibly best, _possibly_ most lethal idea he’s ever had in his life—he flings himself at Kageyama and hugs him tightly.

It’s a testament to how stunned Kageyama must be by the action that he doesn’t move, he doesn’t throw Hinata off him, he doesn’t even yell at him—he just stands upright, rooted to the spot and completely rigid. Unmoving. Hinata supposes that’s all right, though, it’s probably better, because actually hugging Kageyama would be awkward—if he hugged back, that is—and Hinata never thought Kageyama much of a hugger anyway, with how uncomfortable and inexperienced he usually acts where all kinds of contact between teammates is concerned (it took them three months to teach him proper high fives— _three months)._ Besides, Hinata can do all the hugging for them both.

So at Kageyama’s continued silence (and because Hinata’s not dead yet, which is definitely a plus) he just squeezes his arms even more around him, presses his face into Kageyama’s stupidly sturdy chest and rubs a bit, rubbing the tears off. _Bakayama,_ he thinks all the while, _you don’t know how to hug people properly but you’re a natural at being hugged. Go figure._

And, quieter, _I don’t hate you after all, I think._

After a little while, Hinata lets go. He steps back, chest heaving some, and peers at Kageyama through his fringe, feeling a little apprehensive, yes, but also still smiling (also still crying, sort of). Kageyama’s looking back at him with a more settled gaze now, which proves unnervingly intense and creepily focused, like he’s studying Hinata like a foreign object and trying to figure out its intrinsic mechanics, but he isn’t saying anything.

Hinata makes a fist with one hand and punches his shoulder, weakly. “Bakayama,” he says, his voice sounding embarrassingly hoarse but he doesn’t care to clear it, “You’re going to show everyone at that training camp, aren’t you.”

This seems to shake Kageyama out of his daze, finally, as he says, scowling, “Of course I am!”

Hinata grins even wider. Then he scowls a little too, half mocking Kageyama, half serious about it, “Don’t think I’m going to lose to you just because you’re going to go training with the best of Japan! You’ll see, I’ll be even better when you come back, you won’t even recognise me. I’ll have grown six heads, ten arms, and three legs, and I’ll be so tall you’ll have to look up, I’ll be able to receive, spike and toss all by myself.” He laughs at his own joke, still absently wiping the last remaining tear streaks from his cheeks.

Kageyama looks at him for a long moment before one of his trademark “smiles” crosses his face, and he says, smirking, “I’ll hold you to that, dumbass.”

Impossibly, Hinata’s got the urge to hug him again—hug him _tight—_ an urge he successfully manages to fight down because he’s also feeling more reasonable now and he doesn’t think Kageyama’s going to let him get away with it twice in a row. One hug is enough for now, he thinks. They can work up to the next when Kageyama comes back, maybe.

They say goodbye, fists outstretched to one another, touching at the knuckles, with a promise on Hinata’s lips to not fall behind—”Like hell I’m going to!” _—_ and another on Kageyama’s to do his best, like always.

-

One month later, on the morning of Kageyama’s departure, Hinata is still lying in bed when he receives a text on his phone.

_Don’t slack off while I’m away idiot._

If Hinata’s up and running in less than a minute—if his sister is looking at him exasperated through her morning cereal, and his mother is raising her eyebrows at him, his father absently telling him to “calm down, Shouyou, it’s Saturday and it’s early and I’d like to read my morning paper in silence thank you”—well.

It’s not like it hasn’t happened before or anything.

(He sends back, _See you in three weeks Bakayama!!! You better come back soon and toss to me again!!! BUT YOU WON’T EVEN FIND ME BC YOU WON’T RECOGNISE ME BC I’M GOING TO GROW SO MUCH TALLER AND BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!)_

(The text he gets a minute later is a simple but poignant _dumbass._ Hinata likes to think Kageyama sent it with a smile.)

-

-

-

Bonus KageHina:

“I can’t believe you’re still telling that story to everyone,” Kageyama says.

Hinata grins at him, wide. “What, it’s a good story,” he says innocently. Then his tone takes on a more epic quality (or so he wants to believe anyway), “The infamous training camp! Kageyama and Hinata! What will happen to the duo! It’s an epic tale of love and loss! It’s a timeless story of bloodshed and vengeance—” (“Bloodshed? Vengeance!?” Kageyama interjects. Hinata summarily ignores him.) “—of trying for the absolute best, while leaving behind the absolute worst—!” He stops, frowns. “Wait, that’s not right.”

Kageyama laughs beside him and Hinata jabs at his ribs. “Jerkass.” He squeaks a little when an arm sneaks around his neck, squeezes him close enough he’s colliding with Kageyama’s shoulder painfully. “Wha—OW! BAKAYAMA!”

“Idiot,” Kageyama laughs, but it sounds impossibly fond, which comes as no surprise to Hinata, he's come to expect as much over the past few years. So laughing, he shoves at Kageyama, just a little harder than what is considered playful (but completely normal for them), and succeeds in making him stumble back a step. It’s not long before Hinata’s inevitably reeled in again by strong arms he feels he’s learned the exact shape of, every dip and every callus and every hair and every little mole (he really likes the one on the underside of Kageyama’s right elbow), over countless shared touches, not all of them arguably—undeniably—quite as innocent.

Kageyama’s gotten _unfairly_ good at hugging, Hinata thinks as he hugs him back, smiling stupidly and a little proudly (he definitely had a hand in that, hah). Then he looks up, chin on Kageyama’s (stupidly sturdy, _even more so than before how is that fair—)_ chest, and sees Kageyama smiling, too, and thinks that there are a number of things Kageyama’s gotten unfairly good at, and that’s not even counting volleyball.

(Losing, as Hinata’s come to understand in life, doesn’t always mean _losing.)_

(There’s a subtle but significant difference.)

Kageyama tips their foreheads together, then, and Hinata rises on his toes without hesitation, without having to be prompted, feeling expectant and thrilled _—_ even after all these years. He’s grinning into the kiss, into Kageyama’s mirroring, still stupidly endearing smile, and into everything they’ve built together over weeks and months and years.

Into everything the future has to offer them. A future that looks impossibly bright to Hinata.

But it always has, hasn’t it, ever since they met.

(“Ah, my back hurts.”

“Whimp.”

“I think I’m getting old, Kageyama.”

“You’re twenty-one, dumbass.”

“I’m older than _you.”_

“Tch.”

“Don’t pout.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Okay then, don’t sulk.”

“I’m not sulking!”

“Give me a backrub when we’re home, Kageyama-kun.”

“That is out of the question.”

“You can rub anywhere you like you know—wait, not so fast! Wait up for me, Bakayama—!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 120% sure Hinata is going to be _thrilled_ for Kageyama that he’s getting this awesome opportunity and everyone’s going to be congratulating him like _gwahh you’re so lucky!!_ and Kageyama’s definitely going to go there because why would he not ~~(unless it falls during the time of the Nationals but that’s not going to happen)~~ and Hinata’s going to be all fired up like “This is so great for you! So cool! But don’t think you’re going to leave me behind because when you come back I’ll be so much better than before and we’ll both have learned so much and just!”
> 
> What I’m saying is—individual growth. Kageyama getting what he deserves! Hinata being best buddies and taking it as an opportunity for himself too!! EVERYONE OF KARASUNO BEING A GROSS BIG FAMILY OF STUPID ~~CROWS~~ DORKS AND THEY’RE GOING TO ROCK NATIONALS AND I AM NOT CRYING WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING
> 
> I fucking missed these babies.
> 
> Thanks you so much Furudate. Thank you.
> 
> -
> 
> m (__ __ ; ; m
> 
> Thank _you_ for reading/ ~~not minding my gross sobs.~~
> 
> Reviews and ConCrit are very much appreciated.
> 
> If you would kindly point out glaring mistakes, English is not my first language but I’m always eager to learn!
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
